


Dom

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [7]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows ange





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> A rent boy is a male sex worker and I want it clear that what happened to dom is abuse and in no way his fault

Lofty stood in the kitchen making breakfast, for the past month lofty had felt like he had been living with a ghost or a zombie. Dom was so withdrawn and lifeless, sure dom still did his job and was trying to be a good husband but there was no emotion, like he was dead inside. Dom came into the kitchen and made them coffee in silence, lofty hated the silence between them but he didn't know how to get dom to open up, to share whatever was troubling him.  
Lofty "morning"  
Dom "morning"  
Lofty "why don't we go out tonight for a meal?"  
Dom "sure if you want" lofty just shooked his head and went to get dressed. Dom knew that he was pushing lofty away but he didn't have the energy to care, he just felt so down because thoughts of his past kept playing on his mind, like they were a cd player that was stuck on repeat. Lofty and dom arrived early for their shift. They were walking across the lobby when the newspaper stand caught lofty's attention, the headline on one of the papers read "local business man Gordon Cook arrested for crimes against children."  
Lofty told dom he would catch with him later, to which dom only nodded. When dom was out of sight, lofty picked up the paper and paid for it before reading it. As he read it the realization that Mr. Cook had been one of the men that dom had been pimped out too hit loffy like a toung of bricks. Lofty walked quickly to find dom and warn him about the news story. Dom had just arrived on AAU when Ms. Campbell called him into her office.  
Serena "dom have you seen the paper this morning?"  
Dom "no not yet, why?" Ms. Campbell handed her copy to dom and he read it before saying "at least he's been arrested"  
Serena "I know that it's not my business but a lot of people will be wondering if this has anything to do with how you knew him"  
Dom "I know"  
Serena "if you need someone to talk to, my door is always open"  
Dom "thanks but I just want to get to work" dom left the office and noticed that most of the staff were starring at him with questioning looks. Lofty followed dom into the locker room.  
Lofty "I take it Ms. Campbell showed you the paper"  
Dom "yep, but at least people don't know the whole story yet but it's only a matter of time."  
Lofty "dom I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time about apologizing, if I had known who he was I would never have done that"  
Dom "yeah I know. I just didn't want to go into the details of how I knew him."  
Lofty "look I'm here if you need me"  
Dom "thanks but if people find out that I was a rent boy then I will understand if you leave me"  
Lofty "how many times do I have to say I love you and your past doesn't matter to me"  
Dom "I know but people will talk and not just about me"  
Lofty "let them talk because I know that it wasn't your fault and you're the victim here" dom took his husband's hand and smiled because he knew whatever happened lofty would be with him.


End file.
